


Delivery

by little_shinra



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Dialogue Light, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_shinra/pseuds/little_shinra
Summary: “Again, little one?”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Delivery

The stream of rain came down and bounced against the grass like pebbles and hail, then pea sized hail joined in, creating a dance on their traveling stage while the Guide and Dipper Star watched with anticipation for their curtain call.

The rain poured harder, sagging their shelter, and flowing the water deeper across the ground, soaking their feet and knees. The extinguishing element made the guide's legs feel heavy. They checked their candle; half the wax has melted, meaning they wouldn't cross the forest in time as the storm continued.

The Dipper Star crouched on the damp ground, tightening their cloak over their shaking body. The Guide watched as the glowing glittered shapes along their feet and shins faded with muddy colors, the dimming spreading higher and higher up under the star's cloak. They brought their candle closer, the flickering light reviving the star's glow. The Dipper Star gave a fatigued glance, watching the flame with narrowed attention.

The Guide looked out toward the treetops, shrouded in mist. The candle sputtered a few more times, then flickered out, the space between the guide and star now dark. The muddy spread began to harden, cocooning the star's legs in a stone shell. The star laid fully on the ground, the spread spanning across their face and attire. The Guide knelt beside the Dipper Star and folded themself over the latter, warming them with their light, as the trees flooded their luster into the earth.

—

A pair of sky children passed their ruined shelter, bringing the break in the storm with them. They brought their thriving candles to the star, resurrecting them from their rocky form. Rays broke apart the mist, letting the canopies of trees return and leaving the forest a wave of vivid greens, yellows, and soft whites of the flora.

The star looked to the Guide, ashen and limp, barely weighing a thing over them. The two children patted their shoulder to rouse them, to only silence.

As the sun shone brightly and dried the mossy grass, the Dipper Star hoisted the guide up with an arm across their shoulder and half carried them into the rays, laying them in a spot while the children watched. The guide's winged cloak sputtered with life, flowing itself out as it gulped the sun's touch, reviving the luminous reds and browns it proudly wore like a sparrow bird.

The guide's eyes opened behind the mask and they sat up, wiggling their fingers and toes like they'd been given to them anew. The children ran in circles around them, pleased to see their awakening before splitting off into the distance, leaving the two behind. The Dipper Star watched the children with amusement before lowering next to the guide.

The Guide looked at the star and couldn't believe their eyes. In place of the camouflaging midnight colors stars were signature to, were oranges and reds burning across the Dipper Star's body. Little star shapes twinkled and glittered like sprays of freckles across their skin, massing along their fingers and feet, their cheeks and ears.

The Guide blinked and poked a finger at the star's sunset hues. The star giggled, patting the spot. The guide held up the star's cloak for closer inspection, tilting and turning it in the light, awed by the effect of the light transforming the fabric before their eyes.

Then the Guide froze, their own face burning as they looked up in horror at the star. They released the cloak and took a step back. The Dipper Star tilted their head in confusion. The Guide gave a bow of apology, embarrassed over their loss of self in the moment. The Dipper Star smiled, patting their head, and lifting the guide’s own cloak up so it reflected the light like a golden sea.

—

At the top of the temple, the star changed into a ball of light and hung behind the guide as they scaled the ancient stone walls to the altar, occasionally observing the sky children as they explored the platforms, the switches, and burned growths of dark plants back with their candles. The guide wondered which of them would follow behind them as their time stretched on and they’ve had their first climb up to the cosmos. Which would take on role as guide for the stars that needed aid to return.

The guide lit the candles at the altar and Dipper Star stood beside them. The temple vanished and the constellations covered where the ceiling had been. The elder stood with their back to the two, busy with molding something together with another sky child’s candle. The Guide gave a small ring with their bell, catching the elder’s attention.

The elder came down from their anvil, pleased to see the guide and the star as they always do. The Guide had every elder’s smile memorized in their mind after doing their duty since they too were a child of light. The elder gave Dipper Star a look, scolding them with their hands on their hips. “ _Again_ , little one?”

The star twiddled their fingers, shoulders low as they gave a sheepish grin.

The elder gave their cheek a pinch. “Troublemaker. You're not the only one this guide needs to tend to. Get back up and let them be.”

Dipper Star rubbed the mild bruise on their face.

“Thank you, Guide, for bringing this one back to me. Hopefully, this will not become a habit,” the elder put their hand over Dipper Star’s head as they returned to their work. “When you are ready, little one.”

Dipper Star looked up to the constellation, their home, then down to the Guide. They bent down and left a soft kiss on the latter’s forehead. Bewildered, the Guide backed away wide eyed, with their hand covering it.

The star gave a strained smile, then they faded in a glimmer up to the constellation. The Guide watched a new orb of light shine in the constellation, twinkling against the expansive blanket of night. They gave an unsure wave goodbye. They touched the spot on their forehead again.

It was…gentle. The Guide couldn’t help but like it.


End file.
